


Forever

by SherryBaby14



Series: Tumblr Marvel One Shots [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming, F/M, Marking, Mating, Multi, Omegaverse, Smut, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: You ran away from your Alphas and they find you.





	Forever

Did you leave the stove on? No, of course not. You couldn’t remember the last thing you ate that wasn’t a microwave meal. Maybe you left a window open. The last time you opened a window was in October, when a random hot day hit. All winter you were constantly checking the locks.

A neighbor must have stopped by. Why? You glanced to your left and your right. Both houses had their lights on. You couldn’t even remember their names.

 

They were too busy cooking meth or yelling at each other in the yard to pay attention to your dilapidated state of affairs. 

Two months in this place. It was time to move again. Find another shithole to live in. That was all, just nerves of settling in too long. 

Your neck ached. You tried to stretch it as you held your key out and walked up to your house. There was a high school football game tonight and the diner was packed. You’d lifted too many heavy trays. 

 

Once you got inside you would take off the waitress uniform and head straight for the tub. Extra salts. That would relax you. 

You let your mind wander about new places to move. The slum landlord wouldn’t miss you. He obviously didn’t care about your neighbors broken beer bottles all over your lawn.

Maybe a new place would be better. You started to fantasize about what that could mean as you unlocked the door. 

Crunch. You heard it as soon as you walked inside. Your hand went to the switch and you flipped on the light. 

Steve was right in front of you. A pill bottle in his hand as he crushed the remainder under his boot. RUN! Instincts took over and you took a step back and turned, slamming into a hard body. 

You bounced back, but didn’t hit the floor as strong arms reached out and grabbed you, holding you up. 

 

Without looking you up knew it was Bucky, his hands digging into your arms harder than necessary. The ache in your neck started throbbing and you realized it wasn’t from the tray, it was your fading claims coming back to life with your Alphas so near. 

Bucky leaned his head into your neck and inhaled. The action brought a calm to your tiring bond and you almost wanted to sink into him, apologize and have them take you home. 

No. Biology wasn’t fair. This wasn’t you, this was the Omega needs. You tried to shove him away, knowing it was a pointless gesture. Bucky let out a growl and lifted his head. 

There was nothing but anger in hid blue eyes as he narrowed them down on you. 

“You’ve been very naughty Doll.” Bucky opened his mouth and your blood pressure spiked. 

“No! Don’t!” You tried to push away, but his teeth landed in the exact same spot as his old claim and he wasted no time sinking them into your flesh. 

“Ahhh!” You tried to twist away as the pain spiked followed by a strange sense of relief. 

The bond had a mind of its own and was happy to be renewed. You let out a sob though. Almost a year, it barely bothered you anymore, but breaking away from them had been a painful detox and you didn’t think you could start at square one any longer. 

Bucky lifted his head. There was blood on his lips and teeth as he licked them. You brought your hand to his mark and felt the wetness. He let go and you tumbled backward, but again you smacked into a hard body. 

 

Steve wasted no time finding his own mark and renewing the bond. You whimpered this time as your body went in a different direction from your mind. 

Your heart was fluttering with excitement at the reunion. There was a dampness growing between your legs too. All of the un-attended to heats over your time apart wanting answers and fulfillment. 

 

It hadn’t taken over yet though. You were still capable of having a thought not controlled by your nature. 

“Get the car.” Steve turned you around and flung you over his shoulder. 

Your head hung upside down as he went and grabbed a bag on the thread bare couch. The gravity didn’t help your tears as they rolled down your forehead instead of cheeks. 

“Why?” You whispered. “They were fading.” 

In fact, you almost stopped worrying about this moment happening. They could’ve claimed another Omega by now and continued on without you. 

“Because you’re ours.” Steve’s voice was emotionless as he flipped off the light and walked outside. 

You pinched your eyes shut and pretended this wasn’t happening. But that only allowed you to pay attention to the physical response. Your claims were throbbing, but not with pain. You could feel their saliva mixing with your blood, igniting a fire that had gone dormant. 

It was spreading all over your body, like a drug or a virus and soon you were going to be a complaint, whimpering mess for them. Your Alphas were aware of that fact too. Aware wasn’t the right word, welcomed it fit better. 

“I hate you.” The lights from the car flashed ahead of you. 

Steve let out a growl. THWACK! He smacked your ass, hard. You cried out, not expecting that response. 

Instead of stopping at the back door Steve went to the trunk. Your heart flared and you tried to claw off of him. 

“Relax.” Steve gripped you harder. “Thought you deserve it.” 

He dropped the black bag in the trunk and slammed it shut. 

“Thank you.” You cringed at your response. 

“That’s better Doll.” Steve opened the back door and tossed you on the seat. He rounded to the passengers side and got in. 

“You didn’t buckle her in?” Bucky looked at Steve. 

It was like nothing had changed. You still weren’t even there to them. Your hand went to the handle. 

“Child locks.” Steve buckled his own safety belt. “Don’t bother trying. Buckle up.” 

The Omega inside you purred at the instruction, listen to your Alpha, he’ll keep you safe. But it made you sob. Still you did as you were told, silently hoping the car did crash and you had another chance at escape. 

“It hurts.” You clung to the sheets as you thrashed on the bed. “I have to go back. Please, I want to go back.”

“Shhhh.” A wet cloth was pressed to your forehead. “It will pass in a day or two. You’re in the worst of it now.” 

Your handler looked down at you and gave a sympathetic smile. You’d trusted her, trusted the network, but this was not what they told you would happen. You tried to lash out at her, but your wrists and ankles were bound to the bed and the older Omega was too far to bite. 

“LET ME GO!” You screamed and arched your back in agony. 

It was like the bond was a spirit inside of you raging at the separation. Punishing you for being away from your Alphas this long. 

 

“I’ve been there before Y/N.” She looked unfazed. “It will get better and you’ll be free.” 

She stood up and left the room as another wave of pain made hit your gut. 

The cramp from your memory became real in the backseat of the car and your pressed your thighs together. 

“How much longer to the room?” Steve shifted in front of you.

“I can smell her too.” Bucky hit the gas harder. “I’m going as fast as I can.” 

They wanted you. They were going to have you. It made more juices pool at your core. You pinches your eyes and shook your head, not wanting your biology to take over, but your reserve was already slipping. 

“Why?” You asked the question again. “You could’ve let me go, found another.” 

 

You reached forward and grabbed the back of Steve’s seat to brace yourself as another cramp formed. The bond was spreading, they were taking over your body all over again. Putting you right back in the place you never wanted, never chose, never belonged. 

“Because you’re ours.” Bucky gave the same answer Steve had. 

The response did nothing to quell your fears. They called you Doll, because that’s all you were to them. But you should have been replaceable. The only reason they hunted you down was to satisfy some Alpha ego trip. 

The car turned into a parking lot of a flea bag motel. This was not their style, but there was hardly a Hilton in this middle-Of-nowhere town. Bucky barely slowed down when he pulled into the parking space. 

Your body was turning into an inferno, you could literally feel it spreading up your face. As soon as it reached your brain you were a goner. How long until you came down? A day? Probably more like a week. 

Bucky killed the engine and both Alphas jumped out of the car. Steve opened your door and unbuckled your belt. He lifted you out of the car and carried you while Bucky pulled out the keys. 

“You’ve been very naughty.” Steve glared at you. “Don’t think all is forgiven. But you need this right now.” 

“I don’t want it.” You started to shake, like your soul was trying to tell you to shut up. “I don’t want…”

“But you need us.” Steve interrupted with a warning. “Do you know we felt you? What you were doing to yourself? We thought you were kidnapped.” 

You looked away, feeling shame. How could you leave them? You were slipping. These feelings thoughts, they weren’t yours. They were your nature trying to take over after being denied so much the last year. You took in a breath, as if you were slipping underwater and needed one final gulp of air. 

The warmth of your body became all encompassing and you wiggled against Steve. He was your protector, he was your leader, he was your Alpha. 

“I’m sorry.” You reached up and touched his cheek. “Alpha, please.” 

Steve seemed to relax and looked at your with approval. Bucky opened the door to the room and Steve walked you inside. 

“Undress.” He set you on the bed. 

Bucky was already taking off his shirt as he kicked the door closed. Memories of how sculpted the man was didn’t do him justice. 

“NOW Omega.” Steve’s voice jarred you. 

Your hands went to the button of your waitress uniform and you started undoing them, the clothing feeling scratchy against your hot skin. 

“Working? Living in a place like that? Alone?” Bucky glared at you. “Taking suppressants?” 

“I’m sorry.” You started to tear up. “Please, forgive me.” 

“Buck, she’s in heat. Now’s not the time for a lecture.” Steve came behind you and yanked off the dress. “We’ll deal with the punishments when she comes down.” 

You let your head lull back against Steve, so grateful he took the dress off of you. You looked up at him and puckered your lips, wanting to give him a kiss, but his jaw hardened and he shook his head making you whimper. 

You didn’t deserve kisses. Bucky grabbed the rest of your uniform, drawing your attention back to him as he pulled the rest off, buttons flying everywhere. 

The action made you lift your hips and Bucky did away with your panties at the same time Steve unclasped your bra. You moaned, the cool air on your skin welcoming. 

Bucky dropped to his knees and kissed up your thighs. Steve grabbed your hips and lifted you up. When he lowered you his cock was at your entrance. Your eyes rolled back into your head as he split you, the empty feeling in your soul finally being answered. 

“I missed you.” Steve dropped his head and started sucking at his claim. 

The small affection mixed with the feel of his renewed bond made you purr. Bucky let out a growl and you looked down at him. He arrived at your center right when Steve stretched you to your fullest. 

His eyes were on you while his tongue found your clit. He flicked it twice before sucking it into your mouth. You twitched and squealed. 

Steve started flexing underneath you, making you slightly bob up and down his shaft while Bucky moved his head with your body, pulsing against your most sensitive bud. 

You never understood how they were capable of moving like this. Bucky’s tongue swirled and Steve’s hands slid up your hips to your stomach and breasts. He started kneading and pinching, all the while giving deep pushes inside your pussy. 

It was too much and too little all at the same time. You needed more, more of them. But you’d been so bad. You didn’t deserve them. 

It should be you on all fours, with Steve railing into you while Bucky’s cock rammed into your throat. It should be brutal, they should use you however they liked for what you’d put them through. But here you were, the center of their world. 

“We’ll do that position too Doll.” Steve’s voice carried a smile. 

It warmed your core.

“Am I speaking out loud?” Your head fell back against Steve. 

“Tell us how this feels.” Steve pinched down on your nipples making you jerk and moan. “Tell us Omega.” 

“Like I don’t deserve you.” You ran your hands through Bucky’s hair. 

He responded by pressing his tongue harder against your clit and humming. 

“Ehh!” You formed fists against his locks, needing something to grab on to. 

 

“Keep going.” Steve flexed harder, filling you almost to the point of pain. 

“Like I’ll be good. I’ll be good for you, if you let me.” You wanted to please them, needed to please them. “Like I’m your Omega. Always.” 

The admission brought a pulse to your bond and you were rewarded with a growing coil in your stomach. 

“Like I should have never left. Like my place is with you. Like I should listen to everything you say. Like I belong to you.” The coil tightened. 

Bucky growled in approval, sending another vibration to your clit. Steve started flexing faster, giving the friction you needed. 

“Forever.” You moved your hips at little as you could. 

Then you felt Steve’s teeth sink deeper into his claim. It brought a pain, but the sensation was enough you fell over the edge, screaming and panting. 

You saw stars as your toes curled. The heat flushed away, replaced with a cooling sensation. Sweat broke out over your entire body. 

“Fuck you taste better than I remembered.” Bucky’s mouth left your clit. 

You moaned at his absence, but Steve dropped one of his hands and pressed down in Bucky’s tongue’s place. Then he lifted you up in the air and spun around. 

Bucky climbed on the bed and you found yourself on all fours. You opened your mouth and relaxed your jaw as his cock pressed passed your lips. Steve rubbed circles on your pearl while he started ramming in from behind. 

This was perfect. This was where you belonged. 

“Forever.”


End file.
